Ansia
by natsuki chere
Summary: Story 2: Celes didn't think that being Maria was a good idea.
1. Chapter 1

**My first experiment of making a Final Fantasy VI fanfic. **

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VI is not mine.**

**Pairing: ****Celes x Locke.**

**Synopsis: When Celes met Locke in Albrook, she was unsure about her feeling.**

**Word count: 644 words.**

If stare could burn, she would have burn her glass— or her table— or even the whole pub!

Celes Chere wasn't a sentimental person. She didn't dwell on the past. Once she'd made up her mind, she'd not look back. That's what had kept her alive until now. Feelings were only for weaklings.

But now, she was confused and unsure. She knew she could do it. She's the Ice Queen anyway. A mere thief like him wouldn't ruin her perfect façade…right?

Keeping her cool, she drank and sat quietly in the noisy pub which was filled with Emperor Soldiers who worked under General Leo's command. To other people, she looked as cold as usual. Deep inside, she was agitated. She was trying to calm an unknown feeling inside of her.

Years of training and experiences as a soldier had taught her to be extra alert with her surroundings. And now, amidst the uncomfortable air of drunken people, she could tell that he was staring. Scratch that. She could _feel_ his eyes piercing into her. She could _hear_ his mental scream; asking her to look at him.

It's not that she didn't want to. She couldn't. She's afraid that she might not be able to control herself. God, she couldn't even tell what she really felt right now!

That thief had saved her.

That thief had defended her.

That thief had fought alongside with her.

But the same man had questioned her loyalty.

Locke Cole had broken her heart.

And it hurts.

Her heart ached whenever she recalled that day— the day when they had called her a traitor. The day when they called her an Emperor's spy. It hurts a lot, especially when the person she trusted the most harbored doubts on her.

_Please look at me!_

She could still hear the desperate call from the man in front of her. Though they're sitting meters apart, his plea was clear; as if he was shouting right next to her. Her cold, emotionless blue eyes stared back at the pleading brown eyes. They stared for seconds, minutes or maybe hours. She wasn't sure. Sometimes the time seemed to stop for the two. But why should she bother? She's now back with the Empire. Didn't that just proved that she's a spy? A traitor? It didn't matter that the Empire had tortured her for saving her allies— no, her _friends_ in Vector. It was nothing compared with being doubted by the man that changed her— that made her _human_.

Locke Cole doubted her.

Finishing the last drops of her drink, she left the crowded pub silently; ignoring the prying eyes of the self-proclaimed treasure hunter. The silent scream was now pleading.

_Please talk to me, Celes…_

She left.

~oOo~

Hearing the sound of waves from the sea in the middle of the night seemed to ease her. Meeting Terra and Locke wasn't as easy as she thought. Even the comfortable bed in the inn couldn't help her tired body to get a sleep. She considered the idea of jumping into the water, letting it wash away these unknown feelings.

"Hey…"

She looked up instantly. When did he stand beside her? Wasn't he was asleep? And why couldn't she sense his presence?

Her heart beats faster, and she couldn't breathe. Her eyes became blurred with tears. No, she couldn't let this guy see her crying. She couldn't let him know that this Ice Queen was capable to feel. She couldn't look at him— not now. She couldn't let him see the pain she felt in her chest.

And she left, leaving the thief to feel guiltier than he already had.

She's _the_ General Celes Chere; _the_ Ice Queen of Vector.

She's cold, emotionless.

She hated this man for hurting her.

But she also knew that deep inside, she cared for this man.

Celes Chere loved Locke Cole.

-End-

**Um…Comments? ^^;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VI is not mine.**

**Pairing: ****Celes x Locke.**

**Synopsis: Celes didn't think that being Maria was a good idea.**

**Word count: 800 words.**

"What the hell am I doing…?" she asked monotonously, staring at the alien reflection in the mirror.

This wasn't her. She's a general, for God's sake. Make ups, perfumes and pretty dresses weren't her things. She's a Magitek Knight; a killing machine. She's the one who burned down Maranda into ashes in one night. She's the Ice Queen of Vector. She's the one who stood against Kefka even though nobody else dared to disobey him. She went against the Empire; leaving all the things that she'd live for. And now that she's a fugitive, where did it bring her? Who changed her into the woman who now stood in front of the mirror?

The rough skin of her fingers brushed against the blue silk ribbon. She untied it and let her golden hair flowed freely just like it always did. She stared at her reflection again. There's no way that she's going to come out to the stage and…_act_…a-and…_sing_…a-a-and…_dance _in this dress! She'd killed anyone who saw her in those embarrassing acts even before they could say the word chocobo! A-and _those cheesy lines!_ She couldn't even think of any word to describe them!

Her hand moved quickly to change her clothes. A proper lady's dress would never suit her. It never was, it never is, and it never will suit her!

A small creak from the door heightened her senses, and the thief with the blue bandana was seen to stand motionlessly at the door. His mouth was agape, his eyes weren't blinking and she wasn't sure that he's still breathing. In fact, he looked so much like a zombie— wait, that's not the right word. He looked so much like a statue; frozen and unaware of his surroundings.

She now remembered the reason why she'd agreed to be here.

"Locke," she called, getting no reply from the man in dazed.

"Locke!" she tried again.

He kept staring; unblinking.

"_Thief—_"

That snapped him out of his daze effectively.

"A treasure hunter, lady! _A treasure hunter!"_ Locke snapped, sounded hurt by the forbidden word.

But he stopped pouting once his eyes met the sight of the former general. He just couldn't control himself from blushing in front of the beautiful creature. For some unknown reason, Celes did the same as she realized that the guy was staring at her from head to toes.

"I'm…" he trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably as he couldn't find another word to continue. He couldn't remember why he came to the dressing room.

"I don't want to do this," she told him. "I can't."

"What— why? Celes, we've gone this far. What about Setzer? What about Terra?"

She felt guilty. She did promise to Terra that she's going to help her. Acting wasn't alien to her. She'd been a spy before. She'd disguised herself numerous times when she was with the Empire. So why did this time felt so difficult?

"This…" she started. "…is not me."

Locke frowned, "What's not you?"

"This…! All these; pretty dress, jewelry, make ups, those cheesy lines— _everything!_ How do you expect me to say something like that when I don't even know what does it mean t-to—" she gripped the hem to the skirt tighter. "— to love! I feel so exposed; ugly!"

She was about to frantically undid her dress when a hand stopped her.

"Don't," Locke said.

She'd have just punched him and walked out of the place without much effort. But she didn't. And she could only kept silent when the guy took her wrist and made her sat in front of the mirror. She could only stare at the floor when the guy took the ribbon from her and brushed her hair, preparing her for her under cover. Butterflies filled her stomach whenever the guy's hands brushed against her skin.

"Done," Locke satisfactorily said after a short moment.

Celes stared at her reflection from the corner of her eyes, seeing the blue ribbon tied up her hair neatly. And when her gaze met Locke's, it lingered for a long time.

"You look beautiful," Locke said with a smile, patting her shoulders reassuringly.

"Stop talking like Edgar," she retorted coldly.

"But you do look beautiful."

She glared at the thief, searching for any hint of sarcasm in those words. But there's none. So she stood up and went to the door toward the stage, trying so hard to cover her blush.

It's weird that the simple words could easily change her mind in a very short time.

"Hey, Locke?" she called.

"What?"

"Remind me to kick your ass once this over."

She walked out, leaving the self proclaimed treasure hunter dumbfounded. If she really hated the idea of impersonating as Maria so much, then why did she smile just now…?

~end~


End file.
